


The Little Things Give You Away

by CallMeBombshell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's taken to leaving little hints all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things Give You Away

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: [_(photo)_](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/142212.html?thread=2360452#t2360452) at the [Ficathon](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/142212.html).

She's taken to leaving little hints all over the place.

She writes him notes that say _Have a good day :)_ and leaves them on the console when she spends the day with her mum. She goes to Tescos because they're out of milk and tea and those funny little crackers he likes so much; when she comes back, she hands him a bunch of bananas and a grin and says, "I just thought you'd like them." They are on a planet where cloud-gazing is a national pastime when he says that the strangely iridescent blue of this planet's sky is the most lovely colour he's ever seen; two days later they are dressed to the nines at a ball in 1814, and he realises her dress is the same colour as that sky. He asks her once if she ever gets homesick, and she smiles at him and says, "What makes you think I'm not at home right here?"

He wakes up one morning, having dreamed about golden hair and stardust, and he feels it all sliding into place. He sits on the edge of his bed, chin propped on one hand, and thinks, and ponders, and guesses, and doubts, and guesses again, and is maybe pretty sure he's got it figured out at last. He grins, bounding around his room, throwing on his clothes as he thinks of how to ask her if he's right. He reaches for his shoes, lying at the foot of his bed, and realises that she's been here: the laces have been twisted round, a stringy little heart looking up at him, all innocent and sweet, and he is certain, then, that he is right.

He strolls into the console room to find her sitting in his chair, cup of tea in hand and wide smile on her face.

"So," he says, leaning over her shoulder across the back of the chair. "There was something rather funny with my shoes this morning..." And he grins as she looks at him with a grin like the sun and a light in her eyes like love.


End file.
